


Небо синее, море синее

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Mimi_Kriya



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Cumshot, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eye socket fucking, Eye socket penetration, Facials, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Single work, Skullfuck, Strength Kink, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, eye socket sex, s07e07
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya
Summary: Карл проникает в Святилище, чтобы найти Нигана, потому что сила влечет и завораживает. Это же так интересно - потыкать палочкой снаряд и посмотреть, рванет или не рванет.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Спецквест





	Небо синее, море синее

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: ебля в глазницу
> 
> Альтернативная версия сцены из седьмого эпизода (сезон 7), в которой Карл не раскисает от подначек, а Ниган еще немного более мудак, чем в каноне. Мозгоебство (в переносном) и ебля в глазницу (в прямом). Карл не то чтобы против, потому что искренне верит в право сильного, но мы же понимаем, что это все равно нонкон.

Небо синее, море синее, папа сильный, мама красивая. Кажется, он слышал что-то такое в детстве. В том мире, где детство существовало. Карл еще немного помнит, но не верит воспоминаниям. Неужели люди были так беспечны? Выходили из дома прямо без оружия?..

Без оружия страшно. Впрочем, в двух шагах от Нигана страшно и с оружием.

Небо синее, море синее. Мама была красивой, пока Карл не выстрелил ей в голову в упор. Впрочем, и до этого ему слишком много лет было некогда остановиться и рассмотреть ее. Теперь Карл не может вспомнить ее лицо. Только кровавую кашу на стене над трупом с развороченным животом. Карл знает, что должен испытывать горе утраты, но каждый раз вспоминает только облегчение: нет головы — нет опасности.

Мертвый с головой — Ходячий. Опасность. Живой с головой — опасность вдвойне. Люди хуже Ходячих, а кроме того, рано или поздно становятся ими. Если только не убить их выстрелом в лоб или не размозжить голову бейсбольной битой.

Ниган улыбается. Ниган тоже думает о той ночи, когда все изменилось.

Небо синее, море синее. Папа был сильный, пока не нашелся человек, который не боится быть сильнее. Не боится испачкать руки. Карл знает, что должен ненавидеть психопата с бейсбольной битой, но тянется к этой силе, будто может греться в ней, как в солнечных лучах. Папа не позволяет себе быть настолько сильным, вгоняет себя в рамки, ставит ограничения: не убивать тех, этих, не отбирать чужое, быть человеком в мире монстров.

Ниган не боится быть монстром. Ниган вообще ничего не боится, и это пьянит, потому что кем, чем надо быть, чтобы жить без страха в этом больном мире?

Небо синее, море синее, Ниган сильный, это как дважды два. Здесь не надо думать. Все просто, все очень просто, это только папа любит все усложнять. Рик Граймс был, наверное, отличным лидером в том, мертвом мире, но его идеалы остались там же, где воскресные пикники, попкорн в кинозале и катание на колесе обозрения.

В далеком забытом нигде и никогда больше.

— Ты как подарок, — говорит Ниган, глядя на повязку на глазу, и от его взгляда сосет под ложечкой. Обманчиво-дружелюбный тон, улыбка — но Карл ни на секунду не забывает, что он в смертельной опасности. Ниган с этой же улыбкой может отрезать от него по кусочку, обжаривать и скармливать ему со сливочным соусом и свежей зеленью. Это новая грань привычного страха. Карл уже много лет не расслабляется полностью, впрочем, беспомощность делает напряжение бесполезным.

Карл не напрягается. Он знает правила игры, Ниган озвучил их в самом начале, как только поднял из пыли мальчишку, обманом проникшего в лагерь с автоматом наперевес: не показывай страха и будь что будет. Карл принимает эти условия. В конце концов, в этом мире абсолютно бессмысленно что-либо загадывать наперед.

Возможно, Ниган убьет его, наигравшись. Возможно, это даже не худшее, что может случиться с подростком в мире живых мертвецов.

Для Нигана все они — игрушки, он как избалованный мальчишка в собственном кукольном домике. Может оторвать кукле руку, сжечь лицо, может нарядить в красивое платье и усадить на уютный диванчик. Старые игрушки приедаются, но Карл пока новый и интересен настолько, что почти — почти — в категории товарища для игр: ему с гордостью показали и домик, и куколок, и солдатиков. Осталось только выяснить, в какие игры Ниган собирается с ним играть — впрочем, Карл не настолько наивен, чтобы не понять, зачем Ниган привел его в спальню с большой красивой кроватью.

Карл видел много насилия, оно принимало разные формы, он примерял их на себя. Насилие неизбежно, как смерть. Правда, он не предполагал, что если когда-то такое случится с ним, пальцы будут впиваться не в треснутый асфальт, не в придорожную пыль, а в чистые простыни.

— Сними это дерьмо с лица, — говорит Ниган.

Карл послушно разматывает бинты, снимает повязку с пустой глазницы.

Ниган говорит ему гадости, но смотрит с таким неподдельным восторгом, что слова ускользают как песок сквозь пальцы. Ниган улыбается, весь сияет, пересаживается с дивана на кресло — поближе, рядом.

— Можно потрогать? — спрашивает он. Карл знает, что это часть игры. На самом деле Ниган, разумеется, ни у кого не спрашивает разрешения. Нигану невозможно что-либо запретить.

Его пальцы касаются щеки так осторожно, что Карл тает и плывет. Это сочетание нежности и смертельной опасности срывает башню. Пальцы обходят глазницу вокруг, по брови, по виску, потом обводят край по больному, едва зажившему, практически по мясу. Карл порывисто вдыхает.

Палец скользит внутрь. В него. В пустую глазницу.

— Черт. Я просто не могу удержаться, — говорит Ниган, поднимаясь на ноги, — всегда хотел попробовать. Не дергайся.

Он расстегивает ширинку. Не то чтобы Карл удивлен. Просто... Нет, он видел людей, занимающихся сексом, обычно это выглядело как шевелящееся одеяло, и он видел члены у мертвых, живых и раненых, мягкие и обвислые, но никогда — вот так, никогда — в упор. Разве что свой, и черт, сравнение совершенно не в его пользу, впрочем, Карл утешает себя тем, что еще не закончил расти.

Член Нигана выглядит просто огромным возле самого лица. Карл отшатывается, почти ложась на кресло, пока голова не упирается.

— Не дергайся, — повторяет Ниган чуть строже, и от стали, спрятанной под бархатным голосом, поджимаются яйца. Карл впивается ногтями в подлокотник и застывает, давая понять, что он послушная куколка, которую не надо ломать.

Ниган снова лучезарно улыбается и подается вперед.

Крупная рельефная головка касается остатков века, почти щекотно, и погружается внутрь. Карл не дышит. В нем... внутри. В его чертовой голове. Если Ниган подаст вперед, он, наверное, одним движением и убьет, и упокоит. Или нет? Это у Ходячих кости как желе и пробить череп легко даже пальцами. Карлу не приходилось убивать живых с такого близкого расстояния, чтоб успеть понять.

— Дыши, — тихо говорит Ниган, не сводя с него глаз. Смотрит внимательно, жадно ловит мельчайшие проблески мимики. Ухмыляется.

Карл со свистом вдыхает.

Ниган не старается причинить боль, покачивает бедрами больше для вида. Он осторожен. Что, кроме извращенного наслаждения видом, может дать ему такой странный секс, почти без прикосновения, Карл не знает. Карл понимает инстинктивную возню под одеялом, когда повсюду смерть и жизнь ищет выход, понимает торопливые скупые движения своей ладони в штанах, когда никто не видит, понимает утверждение власти по праву сильного, но это — за гранью. Понимания, власти. За гранью всего.

Карл признает его право сильного и без вот этого вот. Наверное, слишком охотно.

Он ерзает тихонько, стараясь не сдвинуть спину ни на дюйм. Ниган сжимает ствол ладонью, усмехается.

— Даже не представляю, — говорит он, — как ты будешь вымывать свою дырку, если я испачкаю там все.

— Не надо, — просит Карл, и по улыбке Нигана понимает, что тот доволен. Чем? Что его умоляют? Или что умоляют сейчас, а не до того, как он всунул член в глазницу живому человеку?

Ладонь двигается по стволу. В глазнице помещается только головка.

— Зато представь, как круто будет смотреться, — смеется Ниган, — как будто слезы текут по твоим щекам. Ты не хочешь плакать? Ты что же, слишком большой мальчик, чтобы распускать сопли? Хочешь по-взрослому?

— Я достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы понимать, что от моего желания тут ничего не зависит.

— Открой рот, — говорит Ниган — и вынимает.

Карл слушается с готовностью, которая ошеломляет его самого. Рот распахивается, будто в беззвучном крике. Крупная ладонь с выступающими венами проходится пару раз уже всерьез по такому же крупному, с выступающими венами члену.

— Язык, — он даже не объясняет, но Карл понимает сам, высовывает язык как раз вовремя: ему брызгает в самое горло, в рот, на губы и подбородок. Карл закашливается, давится, сгибается пополам, пачкает ковер.

Ниган смеется, треплет его по волосам.

— Твой папа меня убьет, — говорит он весело и абсолютно несерьезно. Карл хотел бы в это верить, но папа недостаточно силен.

— Да я и сам справлюсь, — говорит он Нигану, — в следующий раз. Нам обоим надо поучиться целиться лучше. Он вытирает рот, получается немного демонстративно. Надевает шляпу, идет к двери. И то ли Ниган офигевает от такой наглости, то ли он в восторге от стальных яиц своей куколки, но он выпускает Карла из комнаты.

Его не останавливают ни в коридорах, ни во дворе. Карл выходит за черту, за пограничную зону, охраняемую цепными мертвяками, и продолжает путь. Над головой — безоблачное небо.

Небо синее, море синее, Ниган сильный.

Карл когда-нибудь станет сильнее.


End file.
